delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canaries
The Canaries (カナリア Kanaria) are a group of elves from the west whose mission it is to investigate and take control of dungeons that have surpassed a certain danger level.Chapter 45 Members Each member of the Canaries hones their unique skills for the sole purpose of conquering dungeons.Chapter 55 Captain Misurn (ミスルン隊長 Misurun-taichō)Chapter 54 is an elf who appears to be the head of the group. Misurn has pale hair cut in a short bob. The tips of both ears have been cut off. Only one of Misurn's eyes works. Misurn typically wears a long-sleeved shirt with stripes along the arm, a sleeveless top, a skirt, trousers and knee high boots. Like a number of the other Canaries, Misurn wears a high neck collar. Misurn uses teleportation magic, most often using it to replace the space occupied by foes to restrict their ability to attack. Misurn has no sense of direction.Chapter 53 Sishys (シスヒス Shisuhisu) is a female elf. She appears to be second in command to Misurn. She has long pale hair and dark skin, and has a series of white marks on her forehead. Like many of the other Canaries, she has a notch cut into both her ears. She typically wears a black choker, a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a corset-like item and skirt that look much like the collars that the other Canaries wear. She also wears some rings and bangles. It is unknown what her magic specialty is. Pattdohl (パったドル Pattadoru) is a female elf. She has pale shoulder-length hair with a straight fringe and bangs plaited around her head. She is the only member of the Canaries without any visible damage to her ears. She typically wears a long sleeved tunic and a pleated skirt, and a collar like most of the other Canaries. She appears to have a long-haired faerie as a familiar who acts primarily as a communicator between her and the other elves. She can transform her familiar into a magic staff to cast spells, including one that generates a physical barrier. She seems to panic fairly easily. She seems to be the most proper of the team, stopping the other elves from laughing at Misurn's mistake and reminding Sishys to keep her mind on the battle. She is also quite observant, noting Shuro and Namari's response when the chimerized Falin appears on the first floor. Otta (オッタ Otta) is the smallest of the named elves. He wears short hair and has a series of ringed markings on his arms and legs. Like the other Canaries, he has notches cut into both his ears, but unlike them he also wears piercings on his left ear (two on the lower lobe and one on the upper). He typically wears a short tunic, sandals, and the same collar as the other Canaries. He appears to be able to manipulate stone. There are also two unnamed members: * The unnamed male elf has droopy eyes, long hair tied in two pigtails and tattoos on his upper torso, outlining his sternum, ribs and collarbone, as well as tattoos around his upper arms. Like many of the other Canaries he has notches cut into both his ears. He typically wears a high collar and a cloth around his waist. He appears to be able to turn into a canine beast and is comfortable even in partial transformation. * The unnamed female elf has wavy, shoulder-length hair and messy bangs, as well as notches in both her ears like the other Canaries. She typically wears a short tunic with a belt and ankle boots, and the same high collar as the others. She seems to command a shadow bird with a curly tail. History Prior to them becoming members of the Canaries, at least half the members were criminals convicted of using ancient magic. Plot On their arrival to The Island, the Canaries went to meet and talk with the Governor and Mr. Tance regarding taking over the dungeon. They had been talking for many hours when Kabru (and Shuro) suddenly burst into their meeting. While they initially did not appreciate his intrusion, they allowed him to make a report on the dungeon. When he mentioned that he came across a human transformed into a monster, they were shocked and further motivated to take control of the dungeon. The Governor decided to give in, with one member of the Canaries pointing out where he needs to stamp the contract, and he tells them to do as they please. Before they could issue the order to come ashore, Kabru asked them to wait. As he told them about the destruction of Utaya, the village he grew up in, they recognized him as the survivor who their vice commander brought back and took care of. When he proposed they evacuate and seal off the dungeon to prevent the dungeon from being fed, they discussed it for a moment among themselves. The Captain of the Canaries agreed to go along with his plan, but on the condition that if anything happened he could send in his troops, which Kabru agreed to. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Elves